


Luck

by DoggyPaddling



Category: Free!
Genre: In which Rin is a bossy bastard in a relationship, M/M, MikoRin Week, Ugh, he also can barely handle it, i should be studying, instead i'm posting MikoRin like my life depends on it, what the fuck am i doing rn, which it kind of does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyPaddling/pseuds/DoggyPaddling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MikoRin Week 2015 (May 23, 2015 - May 30, 2015) </p>
<p>How do you describe a seemingly working relationship between a moody boy with unusually sharp teeth and his senpai with a tendency to infuriate people without ever even knowing it? </p>
<p>...How about luck?</p>
<p>May 23 - Training Day<br/>May 24 - Sunset<br/>May 25 - Tears<br/>May 26 - Seasons<br/>May 27 - Future<br/>May 28 - AU<br/>May 29 - Olympics<br/>May 30 - Free!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seijuurou decided that he rather enjoyed overworking himself–AND his team. He wasn't sadistic enough to claim that he loved seeing pain, but it was close enough.

The heartburn upon swimming too many laps, the nauseous building in his throat because the chlorine was so strong; he loved every aspect of it. More than that, Seijuurou Mikoshiba truly enjoyed watching all the first-years struggle to keep up. They were trying–hard by the looks of it–which meant that he was doing a satisfactory job as their captain.

"Nitori, slow down!" He barked over the sounds of splashing water and loud shouts of others. The shyer boy jolted visibly, but did as he said, albeit hesitantly.

Captain knew best, he figured they all thought. But, hey, once in a while, he wished one of them would confront him about his unusual tactics.

"Captain Mikoshiba is like a freaking demon..." A new first-year whispered and Seijuurou picked up on it, a healthy grin spreading out across his face.

"Damn straight." He muttered under his breath, reaching to the neon lanyard around his neck. He blew the whistle, and swimmers traded places in the pool.

Of course, there was always a primary reason that perfectly summed up why he worked him and his team so hard. Most would expect it was to win, dominate, annihilate–any sort of word that could possibly mean coming out blatantly victorious.

_But—_

"Matsuoka, speed up." Seijuurou commanded dryly, a smirk inching its way to his face at the manner in which Rin Matsuoka bared his sharp teeth in frustration and turned away with a huff.

Everyday, Seijuurou had to wonder how far he could push Rin before he snapped at him. Since coming to Samezuka Academy, he had been quiet, except to Nitori in whom he shared most of his angst. Seijuurou blew the whistle once more, chuckling when Rin slowed his swimming to glare. He clearly realized that Seijuurou was deliberately trying to rile him up.

_It was just a shame that Rin Matsuoka was too oblivious to realize that he was the reason for these lengthy training sessions._


	2. Sunset

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or what?"

"Shut up, Mikoshiba." Rin said, narrowing his eyes pointedly, "We're almost there."

_Almost where?_

Seijuurou snorted quietly, glancing up at the soon-to-be setting sun in defeat. When Rin wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. From the looks of it, he was very defiant about bringing Seijuurou to his 'brooding place'. The shark-boy himself never called it that, but just about everyone in Samezuka Academy knew it.

Seijuurou had to hope that whatever was along this steep, dirt, path was worth it, because he hadn't eaten lunch in his haste to follow Rin when the latter had abruptly told him that they were going out someplace. He frowned, but remained silent, focusing on his steps. He'd worked himself pretty hard lately, jogging to and from the city and back to the far-off Academy— _Daily_. 

Rin went quiet himself, but that was no surprise. He was always sullen, downcast, and when ready, a total asshole, but he had voluntarily brought Seijuurou out here, and the older boy was thinking of all the things that he could potentially bring him to. It didn't seem to matter how long they'd been dating, 

"We're here." Rin stated, his voice barely above a whisper. Seijuurou froze in his steps, his mind blanking out as he found himself staring at a headstone.

_Oh._

He swallowed, "Family?"

"Yeah." Rin crouched down, brushing away dust from the engraving which read the name of a deceased man. Nitori had informed Seijuurou briefly about Rin going to visit someone's grave, but he never mentioned whose.

Seijuurou followed suit, bending down to read the name.

_'Matsuoka Toraichi_   
_Beloved Father, Husband, Son'_

"Your dad?" Seijuurou murmured, and Rin nodded.

The atmosphere became stunted in that instant, as he closed his eyes to pay silent respects to Rin's father. It was the only polite thing to do. Seijuurou knew not a single thing about who this man was, nor what he'd done for Rin, but he wanted to know. His father must've been important for Rin to drag him all the way to his grave–a twenty-five minute walk–without a real explanation.

"They say sunset instead of death-day, because it makes it sound like they could come back." Rin began with a steely tone of voice.

"It probably sounds better?" He suggested, "Less harsh." Seijuurou took notice of the fact that Rin's pale fist was lightly brushing across the engraving at the bottom which indicated the 'sunrise and sunset' of his father.

"What's the point?" Rin countered, effectively cutting the conversation right there.

Seijuurou turned to the headstone, not realizing when he'd actually come to look at Rin. "What was he like?"

"He... Had a lot of dreams." Rin answered, glancing up thoughtfully. "He wanted to be an Olympic swimmer."

Seijuurou wondered if he had succeeded, but Rin's dark expression told him otherwise.

"Then he married my Mom, and had my sister and I–so he dropped it." There was a certain bitterness in his tone, but Rin remained unwavering, "He gave it all up. For us."

"He sounded great." Seijuurou said absent-mindedly, tensing up when Rin growled beside him.

"He was stupid. If you want something so badly, why would you give it up?!"

"...Maybe he wanted a family more, Rin." Seijuurou said as softly as he could manage, ignoring the way Rin's words were harsh and biting. It was a fragile issue, undoubtedly more so for Rin who seemed on the verge of tears.

The younger boy stood up, adjusting his cap and purposefully avoiding Seijuurou's gaze, "Let's go back."

They hadn't spent much time there, but Seijuurou felt like he'd seen into Rin's other side. He had a tough past, but there was a lot of unexplained business that Rin gave no indication to. In time, Seijuurou would figure it out.

"Rin, wait." The boy of interest halted, turning to see Seijuurou gesturing to the sky, "Look." They were each being tinted red, covered up by the setting sun, and the summer breeze.

"What? The sun?" Rin scoffed, not at all seeing what his captain was seeing. "You're so freakin' lame..."

"I dunno about you, but it looks pretty damn good from here."

Seijuurou would never tell Rin why the scene was so picturesque. He would never explain why he made Rin turn to face him, rather than the direction of the sun.

_He would sure as hell never tell him that he was never looking at the sky in the first place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
